


Really Glad You Came

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: The Life of Riley (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley's all alone in his hotel room, nothing but room service and a game on TV (and, of course, Twitter) to keep him company but a knock at the door and a surprise - but welcome - visitor soon change his plans for the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Glad You Came

Riley stretched out on the bed and rolled his neck, arching his back and shifting til he was comfortable. He fluffed the pillow he was leaning against, fired off a quick tweet then tossed his phone onto the night stand. Picking up a cold drink, he flicked the TV on, settling down for the game. He reached to the side, picking at the fries from the plate next to him, frowning at a knock at the door. He ignored it, frowning when there was another knock then another one. Cussing under his breath, he turned the TV volume up, ignoring the knocking for the basketball – and he knew the 'do not disturb' sign was up, he'd checked it when his room service was delivered. 

More knocks, more insistent this time but he still paid no attention. Then his phone vibrated with a text. He picked it up; a text from an unknown number, simply saying 'open the door already'

“When did I wander into the middle of a slasher movie?” he grumbled under his breath, but slid off the bed, realising he wasn't gonna get any peace until he opened the door. Annoyed, he grabbed the door and flung it open. “What the fuck do you...” he trailed off, eyes wide and face lighting up in a wide grin. “Jo... Jonah?”

Jonah grinned back, arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the door frame. “In the flesh. Hey, babe.” 

Riley stared at Jonah, licking his lips. “I... you..” He shook his head and huffed. “What are you doing here?”

“You tweeted you were all alone,” Jonah shrugged one shoulder, “So I figured I'd come keep you company.”

“You...” Riley opened and closed his mouth. “But... you... Amsterdam... Portland... I...”

Jonah laughed and quirked an eyebrow. He shook his head in amusement, grabbed the collar of Riley's t-shirt and pulled him close. “Shut up, Riley,” he murmured before kissing him. Riley grinned against Jonah's lips, one hand coming up to cup the side of his face as he returned the kiss. His other hand dropped to Jonah's waist, using one of the belt loops on his jeans to pull him closer. Slowly deepening the kiss, Riley took a step backwards, tugging Jonah into the room. Jonah kicked the door shut behind them, fingers playing through Riley's hair, lightly tugging at the soft strands, stroking the back of his neck. 

“Hi,” Riley grinned, cupping Jonah's face with both hands and kissing him again, tongue teasing and exploring.

“Hi yourself,” Jonah kissed him back, letting Riley take the lead as he started to manoeuvre them across the room. Keeping his arms around Riley, without breaking the kiss, Jonah started to walk Riley backwards til he hit the bed. 

Riley laughed as he fell backwards onto the bed, one hand behind him to steady himself, the other around Jonah's waist, pulling him down with him, spreading his legs to accommodate Jonah. They continued kissing, Jonah pushing Riley further down until he was laying on the bed, Jonah on top of him, running his hands through Riley's hair, scratching his scalp as Riley's hands strayed up and down Jonah's back before cupping his ass, holding him close. 

Still grinning, Jonah licked at Riley's lips, gently parting them, his fingers running along his jaw, his chin, caressing his cheeks before before clutching at his head again. 

“Missed you,” Riley sighed, hands sliding under Jonah's t-shirt. He licked his lips, giggling when Jonah licked them as well, and grabbed the bottom of Jonah's shirt, tugging it up. “Off.” 

“Yeah,” Jonah agreed. “Off.” He sat up far enough to unbutton his shirt and toss it to the floor, Riley's hands straying over his chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples, making him gasp. “You too.” He pulled Riley's t-shirt up over his head and dropped it to the floor. “Much better,” he grinned as Riley grabbed his upper arms and pulled him back down to kiss him again. He rocked his hips against Riley's, forearms resting on the bed as he stroked the sides of Riley's face. “Missed you, Riles.” He groaned as Riley's hands played across his back. “So much has been happening, it's been so fucking great and I wanted you there with me.” 

One of Riley's hands found Jonah's hair, stroking through it, holding his head in place as he kissed him. “Me too,” he replied. “But I don't...” he swallowed and met Jonah's eyes. “Don't wanna think about that. Just wanna...” he ran his thumbs over Jonah's cheeks, kissing the tip of his nose before finding his lips again. 

“Yeah...” Jonah trailed off, turning his head and pressing a kiss to the pad of Riley's thumb. “I can do that,” he grinned, then licked Riley's red, swollen lips before parting them with his tongue. Riley moaned and Jonah deepened the kiss, pulling Riley's hair playfully and rocking his hips down. He continued kissing Riley gently, taking his time, massaging his tongue. Riley's hands stroked and played up and down his back before settling to cup his ass, pulling him closer as he rolled his hips up, meeting Jonah's downward thrust. 

Riley groaned and broke the kiss, his breath coming in pants. His cock was hard and aching, dragging against the denim of his jeans as he moved his hips against Jonah. He could feel that Jonah was just as hard when he rocked down, breath heavy and hands moving restlessly along Riley's arms. Spreading his legs, bending his knees, his breath hot against Jonah's cheek, Riley slid a hand between them, palming Jonah's crotch, massaging his erection through his jeans. 

Jonah shuddered, his breath catching on a moan. He cupped the back of Riley's head with one hand, fingers tight in his hair as he kissed him deeply. His other hand fell to Riley's jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging the zip down. He curled his fingers around Riley's erection, stroking the length of the shaft slowly. 

A ragged cry escaped Riley and he tensed under Jonah, his back arched. Jonah froze and bit his lip, unsure of what to do, his hand loosening but still holding Riley's cock, warm and heavy in his hand. 

“You stopped,” Riley pouted, his voice wrecked and husky, his eyes dark with desire. “You... Juh.. why...” 

Jonah exhaled, letting out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. He swallowed and licked his lips, not quite able to bring himself to look at Riley. “I just... I... I... d... don't wanna make you feel you have to do something you don't wanna do.” Jonah blushed and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Look at me,” Riley whispered. “Hey, c'mon, baby... open your eyes, Jonah, and look at me.” He waited until Jonah 's eyes opened, uncertain gaze meeting his own. He grinned and ran his hand down Jonah's face and, holding his chin, kissed him. “I'm not doing anything I don't wanna do,” he promised, and kissed Jonah again, deeper, tongue teasing Jonah into responding. He ran his fingers down Jonah's chest, tracing the planes of his muscles to dip under the waistband of his jeans. With shaking hands, he popped the button and pulled the zip down, stroking down fingers along the under side of Jonah's cock before taking it in his hand, thumb teasing the soft skin of the head, making Jonah buck and groan. “Are you?” 

Jonah grinned and shook his head, repeating the caress, rubbing his thumb over the head of Riley's cock, pumping him gently. “You're seriously asking me that question?” 

Riley grinned back and lifted his free hand to pull Jonah's head down, kissing him as his hand started to move on his cock; he started slow and unsure but became more steady and confident as Jonah rocked down, gasping and groaning as he stroked Riley's cock.

They rocked against each other, stroking and pumping, panting and kissing until Riley tensed under Jonah, back bowing and toes curling as he came with a low groan, writhing on the bed. His every exhalation a moan, Riley wrapped his arm around Jonah's neck, pulling him even closer as he kept rocking his hips up, Jonah pressing and bucking against him, pumping the length of Jonah's cock, from tip to base until Jonah was trembling, his knees pressing hard into Riley's thighs and he panted his release into Riley's mouth as he coated Riley's hand with come. 

Jonah slumped down on top of Riley, pulling his hand from Riley's jeans and wiping it on the bed. He buried his face in the crook of Riley's shoulder, pressing lazy kisses to his neck, hips still moving as Riley worked the last of his orgasm through him until Jonah whined, and tried to pull back. “Rile...” He lifted his head as Riley pulled his hand free and kissed him, cupping his face, petting his hair. 

Riley's hand strayed up and down Jonah's back, curling around his hip as he pulled him as close as he could, legs tangled together. He grinned at Jonah, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Grinning back, Jonah relaxed, rolling off Riley to lay next to him, facing him, one hand under his own head, the other running down Riley's face. He kissed him again, lips moving against Riley's before barely pulling back. 

“I'm really glad you're here,” Riley whispered. His cheeks flushed and he licked his lips. “I was gonna say 'I'm really glad you came,' but... uhh...” 

Jonah laughed and kissed Riley again, throwing one leg over Riley's. “Me too.” 

~El fin~


End file.
